Adopting The Konoha Twelve
by Wild Colors
Summary: With their home and family destroyed, the Dbz gang adopt the Konoha children. I always wanted to do a crossover story, so here it is! My First Dbz/Naruto Crossover story! Positive and negative reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the Dragon Ball or Naruto franchise.

"I want this one!" yelled Goku.

"And I'll take this one!" shouted Vegeta from across the room.

"What do you think Chi Chi, Gohan, and Goten? Do you like him?" Goku asked, holding up the baby.

"He's okay, I guess. So what is his name?" asked Chi Chi.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha," answered Goku.

"Umm..Dad, he looks mean, and too serious," said Gohan.

"I agree," said Chi Chi and Goten.

"Really?" said Goku, looking at the baby before him. "Hey Vegeta, Let me see what your baby looks like!"

Vegeta walked over with the baby under his arm.

"Vegeta! Don't hold him like that!" yelled Chi Chi.

"Why Not! He's my kid!" shouted Vegeta.

"Well, What's his name Vegeta?" asked Goten.

"I think it's Naruto Uzumaki" Vegeta said.

Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, and Goten, came to get a closer look at Naruto, while Vegeta took a closer look at Sasuke.

"Hmmm...SWITCH!" yelled Goku and Vegeta.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO SWITCHING! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED SASUKE, GOKU!" yelled Chi Chi.

"I do, but I feel a connection with Naruto," replied Goku.

"And I feel a connection with Sasuke," said Vegeta.

"I'm going to train him well," Thought Goku and Vegeta.

"What happened to their parents?" asked Goten.

"Their parents and village was destroyed because of a ninja war. Since I felt bad for them, and wanted more children, I came here to **their** world to save them, bringing you, your mother, your brother, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillen, Eighteen, Lunch, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Master Roshi with me," Goku said. "I asked Piccolo to come, but he said no."

"Ohhhh!" said Goten. "I remember now."

"Where's Bulma?" asked Chi Chi.

"She's looking at bratty girls!" said Vegeta.

"Chi Chi, would you like a girl?" asked Goku.

"Do you mean it?" asked Chi Chi, jumping up and down with joy.

"Yes! Pick which ever girl you want," said Goku.

"Wait for me Mom!" yelled Gohan. "I want to pick out a sister for Pan."

Chi Chi and Gohan saw Bulma, and went to where the girls were. Chi Chi saw a baby girl with pink hair. "Her," she said. "I'll take her!"

"Nice choice!" said Bulma. "Her name is Sakura Haruno."

"Who did you choose Bulma?" asked Chi Chi.

"I chose this one. Her name is Hinata Hyuga." said Bulma.

"Gohan, what about you?" asked Chi Chi.

"I chose this one," said Gohan, picking up Ino Yamanaka.

"Are Trunks and Bra okay with this?" asked Chi Chi.

"I'm sure they'll get use to them," said Bulma, admiring her new baby girl.

Eventually, all of the Konoha twelve were adopted. Goku and Chi Chi adopted Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Bulma and Vegeta adopted Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. Gohan adopted Ino Yamanaka. Yamcha adopted Kiba Inuzuka, and his dog, Akamaru. Master Roshi adopted Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara. Tien adopted Neji Hyuga. Chiaotzu adopted Shino Aburame. Lunch adopted Tenten, and Krillen and Eighteen adopted Rock Lee.

For the Son family, everyone adjusted to the change very well. Goten and Gohan accepted their new siblings Naruto and Sakura, with open arms. Gohan and Videl went from caring for one baby to two babies. Goten loved both his nieces, and Goku and Chi Chi were very proud parents and grandparents.

For the Briefs family, things were a little hectic. Trunks became jealous of Sasuke, because Vegeta spent a lot of time training Sasuke, and ignoring him. Bulma and Trunks adored Hinata; however, Vegeta didn't care for her, because he thought she was too shy and quiet. Bra didn't care for her either, but was happy, because her dad favored her. Although there are minor jealousy issues going on with the siblings, they still love each other nonetheless, they just won't admit it.

Yamcha was ecstatic about Kiba and Akamaru. He was so happy he could finally teach his wolf fang fist to someone. These three always spent their time training in the mountains.

Master Roshi was proud of his protégés Shikamaru and Choji. He taught them the same way he taught Goku and Krillen.

Tien was impressed with Neji's natural talent, and did everything he could do, to nurture his growth as a fighter.

Chiaotzu and Shino was an odd combination, but a happy combination. They spent most of their time with Tien and Neji getting stronger day by day.

When Lunch was her blond self, her and Tenten were two peas in a pod. Their love for weapons made their bond very strong, but when Lunch was her regular self, she was the sweet mother Tenten needed.

Krillen and Eighteen constantly trained Rock Lee. They wanted him to be as strong as them. Plus, he was a protective younger brother to his sister Marron. His optimism was somewhat annoying, but it was something they all relied on.

Years had passed since the adoption and everyone is much older. All the children have to participate in the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament next year, but not only that, they are all forced to attend middle school.

With everything changing, things are going to get very interesting this year. Too start off, The World Martial Arts Tournament is top priority for Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, and Krillen.

Itachi, Sasuke's brother, never died, and is desperately searching for his baby brother; Orochimaru is alive and well, and is searching for a new body.

Naruto has a crush on Bra, but Bra sees him as annoying, and has a crush on someone else. Hinata has a crush on Naruto but feels inferior to her sister. Sakura, Ino, and Pan all have a crush on Sasuke, leaving the girls fighting at home. Goku and Chi Chi are debating whether or not they should tell Naruto and Sakura that they're adopted. Tension is in the air between Vegeta, Trunks, and Sasuke. And as for the rest of the gang, they are all going to have their fair share of issues too, with possible new enemies that threatened to shatter their happiness.

A/C: This is my first crossover fic. I only have two choices; it's either going to get better or worse. Hopefully it will get better. Thank You for reading! And how was chapter one?


	2. Chapter 2

The World Martial Arts Tournament, the moment everyone has been looking forward to, was only a year away. Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha, were looking forward to it the most, because they each believed their talented child/children would be the winner.

There was just one problem Goku wanted to discuss, and that was he did not want the children to start school this year. He, instead, wanted them to train for the year to get ready for the tournament. He knew the woman in his life would not be to thrilled about this, so he had everyone meet up at Capsule Corp. All the adults was together in the living room, while the children was scattered through out the property.

"Alright Kakarot! Everyone's here! Now tell us what you want," said Vegeta.

"I want to talk about the tournament," said Goku.

"What's there to talk about? All the children are participating next year."

"I know that Vegeta."

"So what's the problem, Kakarot?!"

"I don't want the children to start school this year," said Goku, moving away from his wife.

"How can you say that Goku! We all agreed the children would start school this year!" yelled Chi Chi, balling up her fist.

"I know Chi Chi, but the tournament is a year away, and I want to focus on training them."

"Why can't they do both?" asked Videl, as she sat on the loveseat next to Gohan.

"Because I only want them focused on training," said Goku.

"And it'll look really bad if they went to school with bruises," said Gohan.

"What's one more year Chi Chi?" asked Bulma. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Training Sasuke, non stop, for a whole year, without any interruptions from the 'Woman'," thought Vegeta. "I'M IN!" He yelled.

"Me too!" said Tien.

"If Tien's in, I'm in," said Chiaotzu.

"Well, there's no way I'm letting you guys have all the fun. I'm with you Goku," said Yamcha.

"Don't forget me," said Master Roshi.

"What about you Krillen?" asked Yamcha.

"I don't know, what do you think Eighteen?" asked Krillen nervously.

"I'm cool with it," she said.

"Then we're in!" said Krillen, excitedly.

"I don't mind either," said Lunch.

"But what about school?!" asked Chi Chi, raising her voice.

"Come on mom," said Goten.

"They can start school next year," said Videl.

"Let them do it. Please Mom," begged Gohan.

"Fine!" said Chi Chi, giving up the fight,"But next year is a must! And only if **all** the children agree."

"Yes!" exclaimed Goku.

"I also think it's time we start training them with the scrolls we found for them when we first adopted them," said Gohan.

"But that requires reading," whined Goku. "That's not fun at all."

"Suck it up, Goku!" barked Vegeta.

"Don't worry dad. I'll help you with the training," said Goten.

"Okay Goten, but I'm leaving all the reading to you."

Meanwhile, out in the back yard, where the animals were, all the children, except Sasuke, Hinata, Bra, Lee, Shino, and Tenten, were gathered there.

"Look at them over there," said Pan. "They're so hyped up about the tournament next year."

"What a bunch of babies," said Sakura. "They all assume the winner will be one of them."

"Lets go over there and bother them," said Ino. "Who's with me?"

"I am," said Pan.

"Me too," said Sakura.

Pan, Sakura, and Ino, got up from the bench they were sitting on, and walked over to where the boys were.

"Hey guys," said Sakura. "What are you talking about?"

"If we wanted you to know, we'd tell ya," said Naruto, wishing they'd leave.

"Don't make me punch you, Naruto," said Sakura. "And I wasn't talking to you."

"Yeah Naruto, just keep your big mouth shut," said Ino.

"I don't know how you lasted this long, Naruto," said Shikamaru, shaking his head. "Girls are crazy."

"Shikamaru's right! Naruto, you have our pity," said Kiba, as the rest of the boys nodded their heads yes, in agreement, causing Sakura, Ino, and Pan to roll their eyes.

"Whatever!" shouted Pan. "We came over here, because we think it's funny, that you **boys** actually believe one of you is going to win the tournament. That's so cute of you to think."

"And what make you **girls **think otherwise," said Neji.

"Because one of us will be winning the tournament," said Sakura proudly.

The boys completely ignored them, and started chatting among themselves, infuriating Sakura, Ino, and Pan.

"Don't look down on us!" yelled Pan.

"We're not! We just think it's **cute **that you girls **actually** think one of you is going to win the tournament," said Neji.

"Good one," said Choji, as all the boys began laughing.

Sakura, Pan, and Ino growled lowly among themselves.

"HEY LOSERS!" yelled Sasuke, as he entered the back yard, gaining everyone's attention."Come and eat!" He said, as he turned around and re-entered the house.

"That's right! I knew there was something weird about the three of you. How come you aren't fighting over Sasuke?" asked Choji.

"They're not allowed," said Naruto giggling. "Gohan and my mom said, if they -"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" yelled Sakura, Ino, and Pan, punching him on his arm.

"Once again Naruto, you have our pity," said Kiba, as the rest of the boys nodded their heads in unison.

Once inside, they all ran to the kitchen. To their surprise, no one was in there, and there was no food waiting for them. So they decided to go into the living room where their parents were. When they entered the living room, they saw their parents, with the addition of Sasuke, Hinata, Bra, Lee, Shino, Tenten, Trunks, and Marron.

"What's going on here?" thought Pan.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Bulma.

"Sasuke told us to come and eat," said Naruto. "So we all went into the kitchen expecting food."

"Sauske, why did you lie to them?" asked Bulma, looking directly at her son.

"You told me to get them," said Sasuke.

"But I did not tell you to lie to them," said Bulma.

"What does it matter? They're here now," said Vegeta.

"We have a question to ask all of you," said Goku.

"What is it dad?" asked Naruto and Sakura.

"Do you want to start school this year, or spend this year training for the tournament?" asked Goku.

"TRAINING!" yelled everyone, except Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata.

"What's wrong Shikamaru and Choji? Don't you want to spend this year training for the tournament?" asked Master Roshi.

"I'll train if Shikamaru trains," said Choji.

"What is it going to be Shikamaru?" asked Master Roshi.

Shikamaru thought long and hard. He would prefer relaxing at home, but that wasn't an option.

"Hmmm," he thought. "Which one would take less effort? Going to school, which requires putting pen to paper, getting up early everyday, and dealing with annoying teachers, or training for the whole year to prepare for the tournament next year, in which I might lose, and possibly risk bodily inury. Both seem pretty troublesome to me. What a drag!"

"Uhh, Shikamaru, we're still waiting for your answer," said Master Roshi, interrupting Shikamaru's thoughts.

"I choose to train for the tournament," said Shikamaru.

"Yes!" shouted Naruto. "That only leaves you Hinata."

Hinata was fiddling with her thumbs and was turning slightly red. "Um...well...you see...I think scho-"

"Of course she's spending the year training!" yelled Vegeta. "My children don't have a choice!"

"Children are not their parents personal toys, Vegeta," said Bulma.

"Hmph! Think what you want," said Vegeta.

"Don't pay your father any attention. Is this what you want to do Hinata?" asked Bulma.

Feeling the pressure and not wanting to disappoint her father and friends, Hinata reluctantly agreed.

Now that it has been decided that the children will be training for the rest of the year, the only thing to do now, is to separate into groups.

Vegeta immediately grabbed Sasuke and Bra. There was no way he was going to allow someone else to train them. Trunks and Hinata were a little hurt, but Vegeta said his winning team consisted of Sasuke and Bra.

Goku's group consisted of Naruto and Pan, with help from Goten.

Krillen's group consisted of Lee and Tenten, with Lunch being present.

Eighteen's group consisted of Marron and Sakura.

Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien chose to train Kiba, Shino, and Neji together, with help from Trunks.

Master Roshi's group consisted of Shikamaru and Choji, and Piccolo's group consisted of Ino and Hinata. Gohan personally asked Piccolo to train Ino since he has to work, and he didn't trust his father or Goten with her training since her scroll talks about mind techniques. Since Ino didn't want to be the only one training with Piccolo, she grabbed Hinata as her training partner.

Bulma, Chi Chi, Gohan and Videl made sure everyone had what they needed before they started their training journey. Although it might be a little lonely for them, they will see everyone next year.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
